This invention relates to a rotary magazine assembly of the type having a plurality of card support pins pivotally mounted thereon, the pins being attached along sides of the cards which bear information and/or pockets for receiving information to be retrieved.
Magazine assemblies of the general type with which the present invention is concerned facilitate the retrieval of information from the cards as they are separated from one another upon pivotal movement about the axis of their support pins. Such assemblies usually include a stand on which the support pins are mounted for rotary movement about the central axis of the stand. However, once a pair of cards are separated to retrieve information from a selected one of them, they must be maintained separated by a hand of the operator or by some object. This is not only cumbersome but also inconvenient especially if both hands of the operator are needed to perform a simultaneous task.